Just A Normal Day
by CrazyHinata
Summary: COMPLETE.Riku sits in the Secret Place pondering when Sora sneaks up on him. What will Riku do to punish Sora? Only later chapters will tell. Last chapter is up!
1. The Begining

**A/N: **this is my first fan fiction so all constructive criticism is welcome.

"Just A Normal Day"

Disclaimer: I own not Kingdom Hearts or the characters…..but the fan fiction is mine…..

It was just a normal day on Destiny Island. Riku was sitting on the moist ground in the Secret Place pondering what mischief he would cause that day. He suddenly turns to see Sora standing behind him.

"Sora, why are you sneaking up on me?" Riku questioned.

"I was bored," Sora replied rather dully.

Riku rolled his eyes. Sora never did have reasons for the stuff he did. Riku decided that Sora needed to be punished for sneaking up on him even if it didn't scare him. So as Riku walked out of the Secret Place he pushed Sora down on a rock. Sora just stared dumb-struck at Riku's retreating form.

Sora then got up and ran to Kairi's house.

"Kairi! Kairi!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked eager to know anything about Sora. She did have feelings for him after all.

"Riku pushed me!" he said trying to seem angry, but in all actuality it didn't hurt when Riku shoved him onto the rock.

"Oh you know how Riku is. He was probably just messing around," Kairi said trying to reassure Sora but making a mental note to interrogate Riku later. After all Kairi is Kairi, and she probably knows less about Riku than she dose about what's going on in her math class.

So after having a little chat with Sora Kairi said her goodbyes to him and went into her house for dinner leaving Sora to stand in her yard. He surveyed the evening around him. It was dusk and a cool breeze was moving through the trees. He then started for the long walk home. He would talk to Riku tomorrow.

**To be continued…..**

So….Dose it measure up? I hope you liked it…I will try to make chapter two better… but for now this is all I have. Please Read & Review.


	2. Coconuts & Worms

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I am hoping that this chapter will be a bit longer and satisfy those of you who are eager for Riku's revenge against Sora; however, I cannot give away too much this early.

Disclaimer: I own not Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I do, however, own this story.

Just A Normal Day

Chapter Two

Riku yawned as he woke from his sleep Early that bright morning on Destiny Island. He got up from his spot on the floor of the sea side shack. The previous night he had decided he didn't feel like going home. A yawn Filled the air as he stretched himself and began to walk to the dock where Selphie always stood staring at the blue ocean.

After a five minute walk he saw her staring at the ocean. Her brown hair was waving in the gentle breeze. If Riku didn't know better, he would think she actually looked mature, but as she turned to see him walking toward her she began to squeal uncontrollably. "Same old Selphie," Riku thought to himself.

"Riku! I didn't think I'd see you today!" She yelled in his face.

"Calm down Selphie," Riku said trying to be calm even though she practically broke his ear drums.

"Have you seen Sora and Kairi today?" he asked the girl.

"Yes, I saw them, but they ignored me after I told them my opinion on if the should share a paopu fruit or not," she replied a bit sadly.

"Which way did they go?" Riku asked eager to know the whereabouts of his prey.

"Last time I saw them they were walking toward the paopu tree," she said.

After Riku got all the answers he wanted he ran full speed to the paopu tree. As he ran he found some coconuts lying underneath a few trees. He gathered three coconuts and sneaked up on the unknowing couple.

"Awe how cute," he said as he witnessed the scene before him.

Kairi lay sleeping against the trunk of the paopu tree and Sora slept not three feet away from her on the ground next to another tree. Then Riku got an idea, a very mischievous idea. He ran into the sea side shack and found a bucket of worms and a rope. Kairi hated worms.

He then walked quietly to where the two slumbered. He put a coconut in the crook of Kairi's arm and made a pulley system with the rope by raping the top along the tree tops and tied the bucket of worms on one end of the rope. He then positioned the bucket over Kairi and put the other end of the rope in Sora's hand. He then took the remaining two coconuts and hid in the roof of the sea side shack and covered himself with a blanket so as not to be seen.

He threw one coconut at Selphie just to test his aim and hiding spot.

"Owe!" she screamed. She turned and looked around like a wild woman, but she saw no one. Riku then knew that his plan would work. "And," he said to himself, "they will never know it was I, Riku, who pulled it all off." He chuckled to himself as he aimed the coconut at Sora's head. Pow! It hit its mark.

Sora woke startled and accidentally pulled the rope Riku placed in his hand. Then he looked horrified at a screaming Kairi with worms all over her and noticed the coconut beside her. Now Sora was screaming. "Kairi! Why did you throw a coconut at me!" he bellowed.

"I didn't you big meanie! You poured worms all over me for no reason! You know I hate worms!" She shrieked.

"Oh sweet revenge," Riku remarked to himself. "But why should it end with one simple prank?" he thought. Riku got into his boat and paddled home. He chuckled as he thought of more pranks he could pull. He listened to the screeches of Sora and Kairi as he paddled.

"That worked out very well," he said as he tied his boat up and walked into his house thinking about what tomorrow would bring for him. He thought of punishing Sora even more just for the pure fun of it.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll really get him tomorrow."

**To Be Continued….**

Well, I don't know what happened there. All mindless babble I think. However It's _MY _mindless babble, so I guess I'll have to live with it. Please tell me what you think. And thank you those who did review my last Chapter. Thanks for reviewing lanablaze92 and Aeshma-Daeva. This chapter was for you two.


	3. Underpants

"**Just A Normal Day"**

**Chapter Three**

"**Underpants"**

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this. I just had major writer's block. However, I think I can manage to finish this now.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for…no wait…. I ate his soul….hmm…(thinks hard)…..nope...nothing belongs to me.**

**This is dedicated to all those people who are in the corner with torches and pitchforks to flay me for not updating… PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE DON'T HURT ME!---ahem...anyways… here you go… **

As Riku walked along the beach of Destiney Island he thought about how great yesterday was. He was really pleased with the work he had done, and today would bring more humiliation for Sora. Getting Kairi also was just a perk. He stopped out side Kairi's window and whistled. Yuffie came out waving a pink bra and some panties with Kairi's name on them. He held out a brown paper bag, and she put them inside.

"Now what Riku?" she asked jumping up and down. Riku had called Leon the night before and told him about his plans. In turn Leon asked Yuffie to get Kairi's undergarments and give them to Riku when he gave the signal.

"Now we go to our first day of high school," he said evilly.

---6 hours later. It is 3:30. The flag pole---

"Hey Riku," Sora said.

"Hey Sora, I hope you have no hard feelings for the rock thing," Riku said tactfully.

"None at all. It's the weirdest thing though. The other day Kairi got worms poured on her and blamed it on me after she threw a coconut at me!" Sora whined.

"You don't say," Riku said trying to hold back his laughter. By this time Sora had leaned against the flag pole and people were starting to gather around it.

"We made up though," Sora said grinning.

"SORA! HOW COULD YOU!" Kairi screamed just before slapping him. That sent the whole school into fits of laughter. Riku had to struggle to keep his nerve.

"What?" he asked frantically.

"Look up!" she shrieked. He looked up and saw her pink underwear waving at him in the wind. 'Oh Hell no,' he thought.

"Kairi, I didn't… I swear I didn't," he said.

"Whatever, it's over Sora. Never call me again," She screamed before running away in tears.

Sora ran after her leaving Riku in a state of pure delight.

He walked home from school grinning at his job well done. 'I have ruined their high school careers in one day. Kairi will never be able to show her face again, and Sora will never get another girlfriend because Kairi will no doubt spread word that he's a jerk. Life is good. And they will never know it was me who did it all. I would like to thank all those Riku fans. Bow to me,' he mused.

He was right. Lifeis good.

**FIN.**

**Yay! All finished! Ok, I know it's short, but it's the best I have for this. Read and review.**

**Later**


End file.
